Out of the Dark
by Eeveeleah
Summary: Summer and Ben were hybrids created by a mysterious organization. At age six, they meet for the first time and escape. After running, learning, hiding, and going to Ranger School, the two find themselves dispatched to Oblivia. Between kidnapping, explosions, and legends, what's an experiment gotta do to get a break? Chapters 1-4 rewritten. Co-authoring with AngelheartObsession.
1. Freedom

**HIII EVERYBODY! And welcome to the feature presentation, Out of the Dark, story originally written by the epic insaneshadowfangirl, adopted by moi, co-authoring with the wonderful author, ****AngelHeartObsession**! *holds up sign saying APPLAUSE* ...No? Okay, first of all, thank you to whoever is reading this, and I apologize for taking so long to post this even though I adopted this back in... *looks at calendar* ...February. Damn. Anyways, again, I apologize for the wait, so here it is!

**Disclaimer: Eeveeleah and AngelHeartObsession do not own Pokémon.**

Chapter 1: Freedom

_Summer telepathy_

**Ben telepathy**

* * *

**Noise fear cold wet they comin they comin **

**leemmelone leemmelone**

**Pain noise grab yank pull dark cold alone lone wan care… **

**wan love no want wet cold pain fear… **

**They too loud…**

**Noise noise noise…**

"I can't believe we gotta move this piece of filth!"

"I know, but we have to. The others won't last long anyways, so just be glad we don't have to move 'em all. But I still can't believe the cellblocks are still flooded! I thought most of them would be dead by now!"

"Aye. The boss wants us to put this one with the only other expected to make it through the night."

"Yeah, well let's just get this over with so we can have our break!"

**Wan cage…**

**Cage home no pain why take from?**

"Here, freak! Your new home! Just don't kill your new cellmate!"

**Wat noise mean? **

**Diffie cage? **

**Pain ow throw wall hit pain… soft?**

_Off please no like on top me. _

**Words noise in head this one like me too?**

_Off, PLEASE! _

**Sorrysorrysorry… **

_It kay… Hello…_

**He… llo? **

_They use to greet. I speak too. _

**That speak? Not noise?**

_It noise, yes. It called speak. _

**Oh.**

_You gots name?_

**Wat name?**

_What they call you all important sounding._

**It… it… Be-nev-oh-lan-se…**

_Benevohlanse?_

**Sumthin like that…**

_Mm… I call you Ben._

**Okies. You have name?**

_Course I does. They speak my name be S-uh-mm-ar._

** Summie? I call you that, okies?**

_I likes._

* * *

(Third Person PoV)

Two small children, a boy with spiky brown hair and the other a girl with ginger hair and both roughly six years old, were lying on the floor of a prison cell, wrapped in each other's arms for warmth and comfort.

They have been cold, alone, and in the dark for their whole lives. They are both experiments – created to be weapons. The only survivors for this long.

Project: Summer Moon.

A human-Mew hybrid.

Project: Benevolence.

A human-Celebi hybrid.

But their future is now in the light.

They may be the results of science, but they're also the children of legends.

This night shall be their last in this place. They were together now, and the Legends were watching over them.

Power coursed through Summer's body, and for the first time, she managed a Teleport move.

She and her friend were coming out of the dark and no longer alone.


	2. Now, a Ranger

**Aaaand chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: Again, still no owning. Darn. **

Chapter 2: Now, a Ranger

_Summer telepathy_

**Ben telepathy/image via telepathy**

* * *

(10 years later, Summer's PoV)

**Hey, Mew? What do you think Professor Hastings wants with us?**

_No idea, Celebi._

It had been 10 years since Ben and I escaped from the lab we were made in. Over the years, we've learned how to talk properly, attended Ranger School, dodged people looking for us missing experiments, and grew closer than ever.

When I look back on how we used to be, I felt like an idiot. HA! Not an idiot now, ya stupid Whitecoats! I CAN SPEAK IN COHERENT SCENTENCES NOW!

**Mew, you're losing it again…**

_I am? Sorry. MWAHAHAHA!_

***Ben banging his head against the wall***

I laughed out loud, not caring about the stares I had sent at me for randomly standing outside of the conference room (or as our friends Keith and Sven put it, the "big-room-with-a-glowing-green-floor"). My friend, Kate, grinned at me, brown pigtails spiky as ever. I always forget her last name, though…

**Hitomi.**

I rolled my eyes at Ben. _Can you stay outta my head?_

**No. And if I could, why would I?**

I sighed and glared at Ben, who returned the gesture with a smirk.

_Twerp._

"I'm ready for you now!" a voice called from the conference room.

I jerked my head toward the office. "Come on," I said to Ben. Several people jumped, as many of them hadn't heard us talk aloud during the entire three hours we'd been waiting.

_Sheesh! You'd think they've never seen quiet kids!_

**Well, maybe they've never seen quiet Rangers? Aren't Rangers usually outgoing?**

_I'M PLENTY OUTGOING!_

**Owwwww… Being LOUD ISN'T GOOD FOR THE FOREST!**

"I'M WAITING!"

Ben gulped. "Coming!" he called. **Professor Hastings seems more like Professor Impatient to me…**

We entered the conference room laughing.

After a good 10 minutes of briefing (and Murph whining for a fun job), we had our mission. Go to the tropical region of Oblivia, which was mostly made up of islands, defeat the Pokemon Pinchers, who were once just an aimless group of poachers that banded together and now were causing trouble in the region. There was only one area Ranger there, who was really the 5th top Ranger, Rand Talga, and we had to go assist him. And get home by next week for the opening of the new ice cream parlor down in Pueltown.

This would be easy. Right?


	3. To and From the Sky

**Oh yay, longer chapter! **

**Disclaimer: **

**Angel: I'm getting sick and tired of this.**

**Eeveeleah: We do not own the Pokemonzzz! **

Chapter 3: To and From the Sky

_Summer telepathy/flashback_

**Ben telepathy**

'Pokémon talk'

* * *

(still Summer's PoV)

I love flying on Staraptor – and just flying in general. Not as nice as flying in my Mew form, but I guess there're pros and cons to both. Like –

**Oi! Pay attention!**

I barely managed to dodge a bright red and white blur coming from behind me, followed by three _extremely _freaked out Pidgey. What was going on?

'Run away! There are bad people after the Dragon Mistress!'

Huh? One of them flew up to me unexpectedly, eyes wide with panic.

'My Lady! Please help the Dragon Mistress!'

I nodded, then sighed as it flew off. Pokemon were always calling me that, even though I had no idea why. And I don't think I could figure out why.

**That was… weird.**

_Yes. Yes it was. Now, let's go! This Dragon Mistress is in danger!_

I nudged the Staraptor I was riding. "Onward!"

'Of course, my Lady!' he cawed, suddenly shooting through the air.

_I don't know who these 'bad people' are, but they're going to regret crossing my path!_

**Summer, be careful! AND WAIT UP!**

As we cut through the sky, me ignoring Ben, I heard another voice. One in my head, but not my partner's.

'HELP!'

And a non-psychic one. "We've almost got 'er!"

I felt a flash of anger. Sorry, Ben, but I'll have to deal with this myself.

Flying on some hover-scooter type _things_, were a man and woman, both dressed in a dark green and black outfits; they kind of reminded me of our uniforms back in Ranger School. And they were _shooting _these weird laser orbs at…

Was that Latias?! Those sons of…

"HEY!" I shouted. "Pick on someone your own species, why don't ya!?" _I hope that means not me._

"Huh?!" They both spun around.

'Thank you, my Lady!' Latias cried out, taking the opportunity to zoom away.

The woman gasped suddenly, pointing. "You're a Pokemon Ranger!"

I rolled my eyes. "Boo."

The pair yelped and tried to shoot the weird laser thingies at me. My Staraptor dodged easily. _Good boy_, I cooed.

"How could you dodge my Plasma Cannon attack so easily…" the man murmured. Then he shouted, "There's only one old Ranger in Oblivia! We don't need you interfering!"

"Well, I must need to work on my math then," I retorted.

**Good one.**

I glared ahead of me, and the (presumably) bad guys cowered, thinking it was aimed at them.

_Where the hell were you?!_

**Not my fault you left me in the clouds, Mew.**

As I mentally bantered with my best friend, the two knuckleheads in front of us started shooting again, and we effortlessly dodged their attacks, Ben flying up beside me on his respective Staraptor. I mumbled my thanks to my Staraptor as the shooting ceased.

"Given up yet?" I taunted. We had these guys in the bag.

"Oh, boy," the man muttered. "Rangers are popping up left and right, our target got away_–_"

"NEVER!" the woman howled, apparently not hearing him. They tried to continue the shooting, only to find their batteries were had. Ha. Suckers. I couldn't help but snicker as the man pounded on the button until –

POW!

OW! I gave a cry of pain, not expecting the Plasma Cannon thingy to have to last sputtering shot. Unwillingly, I found myself lost in the darkness of my memories…

"_Look at it. Isn't it amazing?"_

"_Can't we dissect it yet?"_

"_NO! The boss wants it fully alive!"_

_Running. If I don't stop, they'll get me._

"… ummer! Wake u…"

_Burning orbs of fire chasing me._

_It hurts it hurts it hurts…_

"_Look at it dodge! Incredible!"_

_Not an it!_

"_More tests!"_

_NO! STOP HURTING ME!_

_Energy… this feeling…_

_BOOM!_

"_I can't believe it! It… it just destroyed the testing arena!"_

"_Can't we dissect it?"_

"_NO. I forbid it."_

"_B-Boss!"_

"_Look!"_

_A warm feeling throughout my body…_

"… yellow scarves… what a joke…"

'_Not to worry, my daughter. Everything will be fine. They will get what is coming for them.'_

"_It's changing form—"_

"_It turned into a Mew!"_

'_Take care, my young one. I will see you again one day…'_

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S A JOKE! You're the leader of a team who can't even handle a couple of 'brats!'"

I yank myself out of my flashback to see Ben yelling at a teenager (at least, he looked our age) that wasn't there before, a blond boy riding a scooter-thingy like the others' except it was red, and his uniform was different. It was mostly dominated by a red vest.

I tried to spit feathers out of my mouth, since I was dizzily curled up on the back of my Staraptor, and managed to hear the words, "This is what you get when messing with Red Eyes, brat!"

I look up just in time to see him shoot a large array of large pink-colored orbs at my partner… _No – NO!_

I through myself in front of him without hesitation.


	4. Capture

Chapter 4: Capture

_Summer telepathy_

**Ben telepathy**

'Pokemon Talk'

**Disclaimer: **

**Angel: WE DO NOT OWN POKEMON FOR ARCEUS' SAKE!**

* * *

(_still _Summer's P.O.V.)

_Falling falling falling from the sky…_

_Not fun._

_I don't liiike it!_

SPLASH!

_Owwwww…_

_Water hurts!_

_Wait, that makes no sense. It's just water!_

_Damn it…_

_Hey, Mantyke – Mantyke!_

_You, give me back my Styler, I need that!_

_Come ooon!_

_Give it!_

_Don't you dare make me chase you…_

_Dang it! GET BACK HERE!_

_Glowing…_

_Oh, what's this?_

_Pretty colors…! Rainbow? _

_Temple?_

_My – hey, my Styler!_

'_My Lady, look out!'_

_Huh?_

_Wha – HOLY ARCEUS, it's huge!_

_AAAAHHHHHHH!_

* * *

(Third Person PoV, with Ben)

"LET ME GO!"

They were grabbing at him, trying to tie his wrists.

Trying to take his mobility. Again.

Flashbacks poured over his mind into his head, giving him cold chills up his spine. He couldn't go through this, not again. He thrashed against their hold, their hands representing a different meaning.

**Don'ttakemebacktothatplace...**

"Leader, I think he's having a panic attack!"

The red-eyed man shook his head, recognizing the symptoms the Ranger boy exhibited. "No, it's PTSD – Post Traumatic Stress Disorder." He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms casually. "Interesting issue for a Ranger to have."

"Let me _GO_!"

"Leader?!"

"Put him out."

"Nononono…" **Nonotagainpleaseno...**

There was a sudden burst of pain across his temple, then black.


	5. Dolce Island

**Aaaaand chapter 5. This is where Angel and I started typing the chapters instead of more/less copying the originals, so they're bound to be a bit longer. **

**Disclaimer: Again, no owning on ze Pokemanz! **

Chapter 5: Dolce Island

_Summer telepathy_

**Ben telepathy**

'Pokémon talk'

* * *

(Third person P.O.V., with Summer)

A certain ginger-haired Ranger groaned, consequentially letting sand into her mouth and shot straight up, choking and pounding on her chest. Once she hacked up most of the gritty sand out of her lungs, Summer shook her head, feeling great annoyance, and realized where she was for the first time.

She was balancing on the balls of her feet on a small beach, close to the shore, on what looked like to be the edge of a jungle, with wild overgrowth everywhere, bright flowers popping up in random patches, reminding her of that time when she and Ben had visited a Mewtwo in the Pokemon Village (which had been surprisingly fun for her, he helped her control her abilities) all the way in the Kalos region.

And speaking of Ben...

Summer's mind whirled, thinking. What the hell had happened...? Oh yeah. That pompous son of a Mightyena blasted her into the sea with those weird laser thingies that were eerily familiar, when Ben insulted them! And where was her partner, anyways?

Summer leapt to her feet, cursing, green eyes wild and alert. Aside from the small piece of wood that had washed ashore with her, there was nothing on the bright sand. No sign of her best friend and non-blood brother.

"Ben?" she called out, hoping she'd get some kind of response. "BEN!?" _BEN!?_

Nothing. Silence. No response, even in her mind. Summer snarled and kicked at the sand, sending up a spray of dirt that got in her shoes. Muttering obscenities under her breath, she flopped down into a sitting position a few yards away on a patch of grass, absent-mindedly taking off her bright shoes and thinking deeply.

_So, Red Eyes had blasted me with those weird laser cannons... I heard one of his minions call them Plasma Cannons. They sure do pack a punch. _Summer glanced over at her arm, which was beginning to sting and turn a crusty red color in the warm air; she winced. _I fell into the sea, recovered my Capture Styler (it better still work, otherwise, the professor will kill me...), and don't know what happened to Ben. _Concern knitted Summer's face as she tugged her shoe back on. _There's no way he would be separated from me willingly. They must have captured him; and neither of us can take being forcibly hidden somewhere. If Ben's in a small space..._

The Ranger jackknifed to her feet briskly, holding down bile in her throat, and settled for clenching her fists. "DAMN YOU RED EYES!" she roared to the sky, causing... no birds to fly from the treetops. Strange. Summer noticed the lack of Flying-types and decided she should explore this place with a little more caution... wherever she was.

Summer looked down at her Styler and held up her right arm, pressing a few buttons with her left hand. The screen was dark for a moment, and she felt a brief flicker of panic. Would she really have to explore where she was as a Mew? Sure, she could hold her own and whatnot, especially in her legendary form, but she felt strangely disconnected from that side of her somehow, like she was a normal human. _That fall from the sky was long. It must've down something weird to me._

Summer peered up at the bright sky, but her head whipped back down as the mechanical watch-like machine on her wrist beeped a few times. _"Current location... X Coordinate 055665, Y Coordinate 355671. Seawater has penetrated the Styler's Voice Nav. circuit. Current location... X Coordinate 05 bzzzzz... Y Coordinate bzz bzz... Seawater zzz penetrated the Styler's bzzzzzz... This is Dolce Island in the Oblivia region... Bzzzz... Recovering Voice Nav. program. Recovering Voice Nav. program. Please verify that you own this Styler by entering your name."_

She felt a vein throb lightly in her forehead and, tone even, said, "Summer Moon, Top Ranger 9."

After a moment, it said back, _"Confirming... confirming... you are Summer Moon, correct?"_

Summer glared at it slightly. "Yes."

_"Identity confirmed. Unable to locate position. Seawater has... bzzt...This is Dolce Island in the Oblivia region... Bzzzz... Recovering Voice Nav. program. Recovering Voice Nav. program. Bzz... The Styler's communication functions cannot be recovered. Communication with Ben is currently impossible."_

"Oh, really?" the Ranger muttered. "Just _wonderful_."

She slapped her hand down on the button to turn it off and exhaled, stretching her arms above her head. _Dolce Island, huh? At least I managed to get to the Oblivia region alive... Well, __I feel a little stronger, so maybe, just maybe..._

Summer closed her eyes and relaxed her muscles, trying to empty her mind from pressing matters and concentrate. A minute later, a bright white light enveloped the teenager and she arched her back, form changing. A second later, the light died down and standing on Summer's place was a floating, small, pink-furred cat-like creature.

It opened its eyes to reveal a pair of wide green irises. A Mew. Summer had managed to transform into a green-eyed Mew. She had done it before on many occasions, but she was tired this time; still, she needed to be able to hide herself at a moment's notice.

Tail flicking, eyes wary, the once-human glided off down a small worn path into the depths of the jungle.

* * *

(Third Person PoV, with Ben)

"Leave him there," a female voice said. Ben couldn't tell who it was since he was blindfolded and concentrating on not panicking and accidentally transforming into his respectable Pokemon half.

He felt that he was roughly shoved into a metal room of some sort. He was really tempted to start panicking again. **I became an Aerial Ranger so that he could get away from cages, dammit!**

There was an unmistakable clang of metal against metal and the click of a lock. He heard footsteps as the people who captured him left him in the room. He heard a fainter click of a door being shut. **Two doors?! Really?!**

He waited even longer, trying to discern if there were guards or more people with him. He did hear the chatter of Pokemon, but that's all he had to worry about. **Well, since they ARE Pokemon, I guess it's safe.**

A bright light engulfed the cage, scaring the Pokemon in said cage. Once the light died down, a small Pokemon that they knew so well was in the place of the human.

Ben felt his bonds fall away as he shrunk. Once he felt that he changed completely, he let go of his concentration and opened his still brown eyes.

A brown-eyed Celebi.

It was hard to see in the darkness, but Ben could detect several Pokemon. Pichu, Ursaring, Bulbasaur, Staraptor, etc. It was a pretty big cage, but with so many occupants, Ben felt as if it was smaller. He began to hyperventilate, but then a brave Pichu approached the legendary Celebi.

'My lord.' The Pichu bowed as well as he could with such a small body. The rest of the Pokemon followed the Pichu's lead, scaring Ben.

**"There's really no need for that..." **Ben said in Pokemon speech. The Pichu was about to protest when Ben said, "**Do you know where we are?"**

'All we remember is being in our homes, then the strange men came and pointed the foreign object that shoots out a pink beam, and we were here,' The Pichu explained, rising from his bow. Again, the Pokemon followed his lead.

**"Has this happened before?" **Ben asked.

The Pokemon shook their head, but one Bulbasaur spoke up. 'There's a story passed down through my family. It's about humans wearing steel helmets having a similar power to the bad men. They were able to control Pokemon easily, and abused this power. All Pokemon and humans lived in fear, until a person wearing blue robes came and befriended the legendary Pokémon to stop the... Steelheads, which was the name that the humans came up for the evil men. Oblivia has been peaceful ever since.'

Ben was about to inquire further when he felt wherever they were moving. It wasn't in an upward descent as he originally believed, but rather a downward descent. **What... No, that can't be possible.**

There was somehow a window carved into the solid walls of the cage. Ben flew from his spot, making the Pokemon scramble to get out of his way. He looked out of the window and confirmed his suspicions.

**We're on a submarine!**

**... it better not be yellow.**


End file.
